


What You Want

by DiamondWings



Series: I am: NOT small [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BDSM Mentions is Minho and Changbin gossiping, BDSM mentions, Bang Chan is Whipped, Experimenting during sex, First Time Topping, Fluff, M/M, Minho's refractory period is basically non-existent, Morning Cuddles, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Negotiations, Relationship Talk, Smut, Sweet/Hot, The Plot Thickens, after sex cuddles, and everything that comes with it, chan has a big dick, passing out after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWings/pseuds/DiamondWings
Summary: Minho is Chan-cuddle-starved, and to make up for it, he spends the night with Chan. Just to sleep. And cuddle. Really! But no one said anything about the morning being just for cuddles, too...
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Series: I am: NOT small [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441810
Comments: 15
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

Minho wasn’t jealous. No, that wasn’t it. He didn’t begrudge Changbin his ability to just go up to Chan and snuggle up to him for cuddles at any given time of the day. He just wished he could do the same.

In theory, he knew he could. Chan was a notorious cuddle-addict, after all, and more often than not he’d be the one to latch onto some unsuspecting member, wrap himself around them like some particularly tenacious octopus, and only let go when he’d gotten a sufficient amount of cuddles. Minho himself used to be a frequent victim of those attacks, but lately… Not so much. It wasn’t that Chan was avoiding him, not at all, but unless Minho ended up next to him for some reason, Chan didn’t actively search him out for cuddles. And Minho… Well. He wasn’t exactly known to go out of his way to get cuddles; which didn’t mean he didn’t want them, though!

Right now, in particular, he really wanted some quality Chan cuddles. Actually, he’d been craving them for a few days now, but found no good opportunity to sneak some. And when there was a free moment where, in theory, it would have been possible for him to go up to Chan for cuddles, it seemed as if someone else was always faster. And no, he  _ wasn’t  _ jealous of Changbin, but Changbin had even gotten to sleep with Chan last night, if the sounds coming from their room had been any indication, and Minho… It’d been at least five days since he’d last gotten even as much as a quick side-hug from Chan!

Minho was so lost in his thoughts, eyes staring unseeingly in Chan and Changbin’s direction, he missed the knowing glances both snuck at him, the whispers they exchanged, and even Chan’s waving to get his attention, eventually.

“Hey! Lee Minho!” The call finally succeeded in pulling Minho out of his thoughts, startled. His gaze focused in time to see Chan’s expression soften, a small smile playing on his lips. “Come here.” He added once he was sure he had Minho’s attention.

There was something about the tone of voice he used that broke no room for argument. It was different from his usual leader-voice, but it succeeded in somehow turning Minho’s knees to jelly and at the same time set him into motion to obey the command before he even knew what he was doing. Chan’s smile turned into a knowing one and he held one arm out, inviting Minho to tuck himself into his side while the other stayed wrapped around Changbin, who was laying between Chan’s legs, leaning back against his chest as he played some rhythm game on his phone.

At this point, Minho didn’t even think as he followed the silent invitation, feeling too starved of Chan’s particular brand of cuddles. Changbin looked up from his phone between songs, giving Minho a welcoming smile as Minho settled down next to the pair, pulled tightly into Chan’s side in no time, before turning back to his game. Minho didn’t know what to make of it and just returned the smile with a hesitant one of his own.

His insecurities melted away under the feeling of Chan’s arm around his shoulders while his hand played with his hair. He felt himself relaxing even though Chan wasn’t paying any particular attention to him, in fact distracted with his own phone in Changbin’s lap while his face nuzzled into Changbin’s hair, leaving kisses against the top of his head every now and then.

Despite having to share Chan’s attention and affections, Minho felt content after the moment it took him to settle down. It was nice, finally being this close to Chan again, feeling his arm around him, his hand in his hair, his shoulder to rest his head against… Now if Chan could just turn his head and kiss him, too, like he was kissing Changbin…

Minho shook his head at himself internally. What he had with Chan was not the same as what Chan had with Changbin, why would Chan kiss him in public like that? He wouldn’t. Or maybe he would, if Minho asked for it. But, how was he supposed to ask for Chan to spare him the same kind of quick kisses, sweet and intimate yet chaste enough touches and looks full of promise in public as he did Changbin without sounding as if he was going green with jealousy? Because he wasn’t jealous, not at all. Changbin deserved all of the attention Chan lavished on him. It was just… He wanted some of that, too…

Minho was pulled out of his thoughts when Changbin eventually stretched with a groan and sat up, pulling out of Chan’s embrace.

“I need to get to work…” Changbin declared with a slight pout, turning to give both Chan and Minho a warm look, before leaning in to kiss Chan properly and squeeze Minho’s hand with a tender caress to the back of it with his thumb before letting go. Minho couldn’t quite wrap his head around the affectionate gesture directed at him, a look of confusion plastered on his face while Changbin got up. “See you at the dorm!” Changbin called out, and then he was out the door.

Minho was pulled out of his thoughts when Chan’s hold on him tightened and he realized Chan had since wrapped both of his arms around him.

“What’s that frown about?” Chan asked gently, smoothing a crease between Minho’s eyebrows out with his forefinger. Minho relaxed his features immediately.

“I’m not-…” He stopped himself. He had been frowning, after all. One look at Chan’s expression that clearly told him not to give him any bullshit further discouraged him from simply pretending nothing was wrong. Actually, since Chan was asking, might as well tell him what was on his mind, once and for all.

“Actually, I… I’ve been unsure, about… About what this is, between us, what’s ok and what not. I mean, sure, you said if I want sex to just come to you and ask, and, yeah, well, but… But, is that it? Is that all there is? I don’t know if that’s all you want and are ok with, or… Or if you want more, or not, or what it is you want, and-…” He broke off when Chan’s hold on him shifted to bring him in closer, holding him tighter. He looked up to see Chan look down at him with an expression full of affection and patience. One of Chan’s hands came up to tenderly brush Minho’s hair out of his forehead.

“The thing I want the most is to be able to give you everything  _ you  _ want.” Chan answered his rambled question calmly, full of sincerity. His lips curled up in a small smile as he watched Minho’s clearly surprised expression. “What is it that  _ you  _ want?”

Minho’s mouth fell open, and Chan caressed down the side of his face, thumb brushing along the outer edge of his bottom lip as he gently lifted Minho’s chin to close his gaping mouth, all without breaking eye contact. Minho did, though, eventually.

“I- I’m not sure.” He breathed, hesitant. “I just… I keep wanting your attention on me, all the time. So… Well, maybe not all the time, but, more often? I don’t know…”

Chan hummed quietly. “If you want more attention, I’ll try to give you more attention. What kind of attention are we talking about? Like this? More cuddles, more touches…?”

Minho thought about it, ending up nodding. That wasn’t everything, but it was something, and he didn’t want to be greedy…

Chan must have read his desires off his eyes or something, though.

“Ok. And… What about kisses? Or is that something you want to keep reserved for when we sleep with each other?”

Minho bit down on his lip at the unexpected question, his ears heating up, and he was sure they were becoming a spectacular shade of red in that moment. He shook his head, though.

“I- I don’t mind kisses. Not at all!” Despite the embarrassment, his voice managed to sound quite eager, and Chan laughed softly.

“Cute…” He murmured before closing the space between their lips to place a sweet kiss against Minho’s.

Surprisingly, the kiss managed to calm Minho’s by now racing heart and embarrassment, even emboldening him once Chan pulled away once again.

“You know, last time when we… When we had sex, when I was falling asleep, you-… You replied, didn’t you? You said it too, right? I didn’t dream that?”

Chan tilted his head questioningly. “You mean that I love you?”

Minho bit his lip but nodded. “Did you mean it?”

“Of course, I did. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it. I’ve loved you for a while now.”

Minho let out an almost disappointed sigh. “Yeah, I know… I just… I was wondering, did you mean it- in, in a ‘bro’ kind of way, or just because of the sex, or…?”

The sigh Chan let out was full of fondness as he once again caressed Minho’s face and leaned his forehead against Minho’s.

“I definitely don’t feel like the sex we have is just a ‘bros helping each other out’ kind of sex, and when I say I love you that isn’t how I mean it, either. I love you, as a friend, definitely. A very, very close friend, one of my very best friends, ever. But, that’s not all. I definitely have feelings for you that go beyond those of a close friendship.”

Minho’s ears burned brightly once more at Chan’s confession, and he found himself unable to meet the other’s gaze.

“It’s ok if you don’t feel that way, too, Minho. It doesn’t have to change anything. We can continue just as we are, as friends, as close friends, as friends who sleep with each other. I fall in love easily; that’s on me. I don’t expect anything in turn from you, least of all that you return my feelings.”

Minho still couldn’t look at Chan, but his tongue was looser than he thought.

“But what if I do?”

Chan’s breath hitched. “What if you do what?”

Minho finally lifted his head again, looking up at Chan.

“What if I feel more than just friendship for you, too, hyung?”

A suspicious shine fell over Chan’s eyes for a moment, but then he blinked and it disappeared. “In that case, I’d be delighted.” His words nearly tripped over each other.

Minho’s heart fluttered in his chest, but a wave of melancholy took no time to crash over him right after.

“You already have a boyfriend, though…”

Chan tensed slightly. “I do.” He confirmed. “I have a boyfriend whom I love very much. But I can have more than one boyfriend and love them very much. I’ve told you before that Changbin and I are not exclusive, Minho. That goes for sex as well as love.”

Minho’s breath hitched, and it took him a while to arrange his thoughts in a form to express them that didn’t sound… offensive, at worst.

“And that… that works?”

Chan nodded without hesitation. “It does. Changbin knows how I feel about him, and has no reason to doubt my feelings. He also knows about my feelings for you, and that they are not a threat to what I feel for him, at all. As long as we are open about what we feel for each other and others, there is nothing either of us have to worry about.”

Minho wasn’t sure he could quite wrap his head around that just yet, but at this point he was sure he was pretty much smitten with Chan, and if the only way to have Chan was to share him, his heart had long since made the decision that it was ok with that for him.

“So, you mean… It’s possible that I… For me to be your boyfriend, too?”

A shudder went through Chan’s entire body, and Minho was fairly sure it stemmed from Chan struggling to hold back and not squish him to pieces in his embrace right in that instant.

“Yes, Minnie. It is possible, and I would love nothing more.” His hug tightened a bit for a moment despite his control over himself, but then he almost let go and instead made sure that Minho was looking up at him and paying close attention as he got extremely serious. “But, if you become my boyfriend, you’ll have to be aware and ok with the fact that I won’t ever be exclusively yours. Nor will I be exclusively yours and Changbin’s. I can’t, won’t, and don’t want to be exclusive. I don’t expect exclusivity from you and Changbin, either, but that’s up to you. Right now, I don’t have any other relationships aside from you two, but it might happen. Be it just a physical relationship, meaningless one-night-stands, or something romantic. Can you accept that?”

Minho didn’t need to think it over and nodded without hesitation. “I know, hyung. I’m ok with that.”

Chan gave him a long, searching look, as if to make sure Minho was telling the truth, and Minho decided to elaborate on his answer.

“I don’t want to keep you to myself, I just want a part of you. Personally, right now, I don’t think I want anything else with anyone else but you; maybe Binnie, eventually, but no one else. But if you do, I don’t mind.”

Chan relaxed somewhat, nodding slowly. “Ok. Thank you. In that case, I only have one more thing to ask of you, if we start dating, officially.”

Minho nodded the go ahead sincerely.

“If you do decide to have other partners eventually, please let me know. I won’t be against it; I would just like to know. I won’t keep anything from you, either, and I ask you to return the favour. A relationship like this can only work if all parties are honest and open with each other.”

Minho nodded. “Ok. I promise if it happens I’ll let you know.”

Chan held Minho’s look with a serious expression before he broke into a warm, almost giddy smile. “Thank you. Now… Can I kiss you,  _ boyfriend?” _

Minho swore a whole shiver went down his spine at just the uttering of that word, and it definitely stole his ability to speak. All he could do was nod once, and then Chan’s lips were on his, soft and gentle but also demanding and overwhelming as always; just how Minho loved it. He kissed back with thinly veiled enthusiasm, and when Chan responded in kind, he let go and put everything into the kiss, all his feelings, his love, his wishes and insecurities, his dreams and fears, and above all his unconditional trust. The kiss lasted, barely broken in between as they stole each other’s breath off their lips, clinging to each other. Eventually, it had to come to an end, but instead of pulling away, Minho curled up closer to Chan.

“You’re really affectionate today…” Chan remarked, adjusting his hold on Minho to let him rest against his chest.

“It’s been five whole days since we so much as hugged. I’m starved for your cuddles.” Minho stated, matter-of-factly.

Chan’s eyes widened in shock.

“You kept count? Wait, not important. How come it’s been so long?”

Minho shrugged. “Just happened, I guess. You’ve been busy, distracted, we’ve had misaligned schedules… Just didn’t work out.”

Chan’s hum didn’t sound pleased, but he played with Minho’s hair in a soothing manner. “Don’t wait that long to come to me and ask for cuddles again. You know I can never say no to cuddles.”

“You’ve been… occupied, though. I didn’t want to intrude.” Minho defended himself, and Chan frowned as he tried to remember what could have occupied him that could have pushed Minho away. It took him a moment to figure out that there had indeed been something – someone – occupying him most of the time these last few days.

“You mean… Changbinnie.”

Minho didn’t answer.

“And you didn’t want to intrude on our time together.” He continued, and Minho hummed in assent eventually.

“I didn’t want to look jealous or something. Especially since I didn’t- don’t, don’t feel like I have a right to your attention like that, not like he does, since he’s, well…”

Chan let out a displeased huff, and Minho clamped his mouth shut.

“ _ Were  _ you jealous, though?” Was what he asked, in a fairly neutral tone.

Minho shook his head sincerely. “No. Just longing, kind of pathetically.”

“It’s not pathetic to long for affection. And no one has more or less of a right to affection from me. That goes between you and Bin as well as the kids. You want to cuddle, you come to me, no matter if I’m already cuddling someone or not. The more the merrier.”

Of course, Chan would say something like that. He would probably only be truly happy if he got to hug all seven of them at once, anyway. Minho told him as much.

“You’re not wrong.” Chan laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of Minho’s head. “But if you want one-on-one cuddles only every now and then, don’t hesitate to ask, either.”

The door to the room opened at that moment, and Jisung poked his head inside. “Hyung, are you coming? Binnie-hyung and I are waiting.”

Chan looked up, nodding at Jisung without indicating any kind of further movement. “I’m coming. Go ahead, I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Jisung got the memo that Chan wanted a moment longer alone with Minho, retracting his head and closing the door once again.

“You heard him; I have to go. And you have things to do, too, don’t you?” Chan sighed, and Minho nodded quietly before pushing out of Chan’s hold. Chan let go semi-reluctantly, following Minho when he got up.

“Hyung!” Minho called, stopping Chan before he could even start moving to leave. “Can I… Can I sleep with you tonight? I mean, just sleep, in your bed, just cuddle…” He stumbled over his words, hastily correcting himself after realizing how his request sounded at first. Chan answered him with an amused smile.

“Sure, of course. I’ll probably be home late, though. Don’t wait up, just go on ahead to my bed if you get tired. I’ll join you when I get home.”

Relieved, Minho nodded, and Chan closed the distance to kiss him once more before he really had to leave.

“See you tonight, boyfriend.”

Minho stared at the closed door through which Chan had exited for quite a while after he was gone; flustered, but also incredibly happy.

***

It really was getting late, and still there was no sign of when Chan would get home, even though Changbin and Jisung had returned quite a while ago. As the living room became emptier and emptier, everyone else retiring to their beds eventually, Minho decided to do the same and take Chan’s invitation to just go ahead to his bed. He washed up quickly, changing into comfortable clothes to sleep in instead of opting to sleep naked for once, and made his way to Chan’s room. The overhead light was off, but Changbin’s bedside light was still on as the younger lay in bed reading.

Suddenly, Minho felt quite awkward, just coming into the boyfriends’ room to sleep in one of their beds while the other slept in his own.

Changbin looked up from his book when Minho just kept standing in the door, indecisive.

“Hey. You coming to sleep over in Channie-hyung’s bed?”

Minho nodded.

“Ok. Want me to leave?” He offered, but Minho shook his head quickly.

“No! You don’t need to, we- I- We’re just- cuddling. Nothing else.”

Changbin raised a curious eyebrow. “You sure? I don’t mind giving you the room, I can always go bother one of the others. Or sleep in your bed, since you’re here. Or on the couch. I don’t mind.”

Minho shook his head vehemently, though. “No, you don’t need to, really. We’re not gonna do anything.”

Changbin shrugged eventually, lifting his book back up. “Ok, if you’re sure. Get comfy, then; it could take a while before hyung gets back, he was pretty set on finishing up what we’d been working on earlier before he came home.”

Minho just nodded silently, slipping into Chan’s bed. The sheets were freshly washed, still bearing the creases of where they’d been folded, and the mattress was just as perfect as always: not too hard, not too soft, just right. Minho relaxed with a content sigh and felt as if he was floating on clouds. The only thing that could have made this better, aside from Chan actually being there already, was if the sheets still smelled like him. He guessed he couldn’t have everything, though.

Sleep was another thing he couldn’t have, apparently; not even after Changbin had turned off his bedside lamp and the room was shrouded in darkness. No matter how comfortable the bed was, Minho just couldn’t find the right position to fall asleep in.

“Minho-hyung?” Changbin’s voice sounded across the room eventually, and Minho froze under the covers. “You’re restless. Are you ok?”

Minho exhaled slowly, carefully.

“Y-yeah. Just- just fine.”

Changbin hummed, and it didn’t take much for him to figure Minho wasn’t being entirely truthful.

“Are you sure?”

Minho swallowed thickly. Maybe he should try talking to Changbin, about the thoughts that were bothering him.

“A-actually… I’m… I’m wondering…” He trailed off, but Changbin encouraged him.

“What about?”

“Just… If you’re ok with this? I mean, Chan said that you’re not exclusive, but I can’t help but wonder… I’m not… Not stealing your spot or anything? Getting between you, with me coming over to sleep here, like this?” He asked hesitantly, and a gentle hum from Changbin answered him.

“You’re not, don’t worry.” Changbin reassured him. “I have my own bed, don’t I? I might share a room with hyung, but… As you know, hyung is a pretty fierce cuddler, even when he’s asleep. And I quite like being able to breathe when I’m sleeping and not get strangled. So, actually, I rarely ever sleep over in Channie-hyung’s bed; unless it’s after a scene, because I get quite needy then.”

“Ah…” Minho answered, somewhat reassured, but also- “What's a scene?”

A slightly surprised sound came from Changbin’s side of the room, as if he hadn’t been expecting that question but just became aware that he probably should have.

“Uh, a scene… Well, you could say it’s a kind of intense sexual encounter in which usually there’s some kind of roleplay and power-play involved.” He tried to explain carefully, but wasn’t sure Minho understood. “As in… You’ve heard about BDSM before, right?” He chanced eventually.

Minho’s eyes grew wide in the dark.

“You mean like whips and chains and such?” He almost squeaked, and Changbin chuckled.

“Well, I can truthfully tell you that neither Chan-hyung nor I own any whip or chain; jewelry notwithstanding. But, I won’t elaborate on the ‘and such’ part. But yes, that sort of thing.”

Minho stared intently across the dark room to where he knew Changbin’s bed to be.

“Are you asking because you and Chan-hyung, you-… You’re into that kind of stuff?”

Changbin hummed in affirmation.

“Before you get the wrong idea, though: there’s a lot more to BDSM than what you might think and have probably stumbled upon - before exiting out of the respective tab mildly horrified. But yes, there are some aspects and practices we do definitely enjoy. And the encounters in which we play those practices out are what’s called scenes.”

Minho stayed in silence, mulling over that new information, wondering…

“Minnie-hyung…” Changbin eventually called out from across the room, pulling Minho out of his thoughts. Minho answered with a questioning hum. “Just in case you’re wondering, if that isn’t your thing, you should know that Channie-hyung would never expect you to engage in anything of the sort with him, and he won’t like you any less because of it.” Changbin reassured Minho firmly, and Minho actually felt some worry that he hadn’t even consciously registered yet fall away.

“Actually…” Changbin continued. “I’m pretty sure that if you ever want to engage in something… something new you want to try with hyung, you’ll most likely have to initiate it yourself. You might have noticed that he’s very soft and cautious in bed, and he’d never want you to feel as if he’s pressuring you into something.”

That was something that Minho had started to suspect as well, and he hummed in understanding. It made him wonder, though, and emboldened by the darkness of the room, he voiced his thoughts.

“Does that mean… Were you the one to suggest all that, uh, the things you do with Chan, then?”

Changbin chuckled, amused, and he saw no need to deny it.

“Oh, yes, absolutely. And I’m so glad I did!”

Minho bit his lip as he could easily make out the enthusiasm in Changbin’s voice, and it got him even more curious.

“You said you don’t have whips and chains, but-... What is it that you do that would fall into the BDSM category? I mean, if you don’t mind telling; I’m just curious, but you don’t have to answer.” He tacked on hastily, realizing a little too late how inappropriate his question actually was.

“It’s ok, I don’t mind.” Changbin reassured Minho quickly. “I’m not sure how to start to explain, though… Maybe…” He trailed off, thinking for a moment. “You remember that time you walked in on us, where I was kneeling on the floor in the middle of the room, while Chan was on the bed?”

Minho’s face flushed red instantly, but thankfully Changbin couldn’t see that. With difficulty, he answered with an affirmative hum.

“That was us in the middle of a scene. When we do scenes, they usually involve me giving Chan complete power over me, so that I don’t have to think, or make any decisions for myself. It’s taking ‘no thoughts, head empty’ literally; all I have to do is listen to hyung, do whatever it is he tells me to do, and feel.”

Minho shuddered at the thought, but he was unsure of the meaning of the shudder.

“Isn’t that scary?” He asked with a rather small, intimidated voice.

“No.” Changbin answered without hesitation. “Not to me. To me, it’s incredibly freeing, relieving. I know I can trust hyung to take care of me better than I could do it myself. I love having to worry about nothing except following orders and take what hyung gives me, even though I never know what it is he has in store for me. We’ve discussed at length everything that we are and aren’t ok with, but he’s incredibly creative. And even though I give up all control and leave it all to him in most of our scenes, I just know I am always completely safe with him even when he pushes my limits, and sometimes it allows me to overcome my limits, too.” Changbin sighed, a touch of fond wistfulness in the sound before he continued, his tone loving. “Actually, I’d even say I never feel safer than in scenes with Chan-hyung. The way that everything he does is ultimately for me, to give me what I need… And no matter what it is we do, whether it’s new or we’ve done it a hundred times before, he always, always makes sure I am ok at all times. And still, just in case I ever wasn’t, we have safe-words and signals to use to let each other know we need to end the scene immediately and go back to where we feel safe... So, no, it’s never scary to me.”

Minho let that sink in, thinking it over, but his curiosity was only spurred on further.

“I never imagined it would be like that… But… What kind of scenes do you do, where you let Chan-hyung take complete control? Like… what do you guys do when you do… that?”

“Well.. Mostly it involves sensory deprivation, especially touch.” Changbin skirted a little around the details, but Minho was curious.

“How so?”

“He tells me not to touch myself or him, for example. To not move. Usually I prefer the orders alone, because it gives me a high when I can follow his orders and he rewards me. But sometimes I need him to restrain me.” Changbin elaborated. “And occasionally, we go further and bring in blindfolds, and we’ve also been discussing auditory deprivation, but we haven’t figured out the logistics and haven’t tried it yet; in part also because we’re both still nervous about that one.”

Minho wanted to ask more about that, but before he could, he heard a third voice in the dark.

“I walk in on the most interesting conversations with you two.” Chan’s chuckle came from the door, and Minho tensed up involuntarily, dread filling him up. Changbin laughed, though, and it was a genuinely carefree, amused laugh, so Minho felt a little of the dread seep right back out of him.

A dim light flickered on, and Chan stepped fully into the room. He approached Minho first, leaning down to ruffle his hair and kiss him, then moved on to Changbin to kiss him, too, on his way to his dresser.

“I’m going to wash up and be right back.” He informed with a smile in Minho’s direction as he picked out some comfortable clothes to sleep in, and then flitted back out of the room.

The room fell silent after he left, until Changbin spoke up again.

“You know he isn’t upset about finding out we were talking about our sex life with him, right?”

Minho hummed non-committedly, in fact  _ not  _ being able to say he knew that for sure.

“Don’t worry about it, hyung. I promise, he’s not. Maybe surprised by the topic we chose, especially since you, well… Since it hasn’t been long since you became sexually active. But I can assure you he’s not upset.”

Minho took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because Chan-hyung is all about talking about everything openly.” He reminded Minho. “If he hasn’t gone into details about what he does with me with you yet, that’s because you haven’t been official for long yet, and he’s still wary of, I don’t know, maybe tainting your innocence or something. But I’ll have you know that he’s been very open with me about his relationship with you, for instance. Which is how I know you’ve become officially boyfriends today, too; congratulations, by the way.”

Minho bit his lip, finding himself reacting with uncharacteristic shyness to Changbin knowing already, but also pride in knowing Chan hadn’t wasted time to talk about him to someone else. 

“And… We’ve also talked about possible dynamics involving all three of us, since you and me aren’t exactly strangers, and we’ve apparently both mentioned the possibility to him.”

Ok, that was unexpected, and Minho’s heart lurched in a way he wasn’t sure was good or bad.

“Anyway, considering that, I’m pretty sure Chan-hyung wouldn’t just not be upset about us talking about him and our relationships with him with each other, but he’d welcome it. And it’s always good to have confidants who understand us, someone we trust, to talk about relationships with; and who else would understand us and our relationships to the same person better than the respective other?”

Minho couldn’t find a fault in Changbin’s logic, and elected to trust him.

Not long after they fell silent again, Chan came back, too. After placing something on his desk and passing by Changbin to kiss him goodnight, he finally came over to Minho and slipped into the bed and under the covers as well, quickly wrapping himself around Minho in a hug. 

“Hey…” He nuzzled his face into Minho’s hair, and Minho positively melted against him.

“Hey…” Minho whispered back.

“Did you have a good day?”

Minho hummed in affirmation, and he could feel Chan’s smile growing.

“I’m glad…” He sighed, holding Minho tighter. Minho didn’t mind at all, feeling oh so very safe and cared for in Chan’s arms, and the tiredness that wouldn’t come to him earlier now crashed over him in waves.

“You guys remember tomorrow is the day we got off to go to the amusement park, don’t you?” Chan asked after a moment, slightly louder so Changbin could hear him, too.

“Yeah. We decided earlier to leave by eight at the latest so we can make the most of the day.” Changbin answered from the other side of the room, and Minho felt Chan grimace next to him.

“They scheduled meetings for me all afternoon…” He sighed. “I managed to convince them to let you and Jisung have the day off still, but I have to attend. I’m afraid I won’t be able to come.”

“Oh…” Changbin voiced his dejection.

“Of course, you should still go, though!” Chan was quick to encourage. “You’ve all been looking forward to this since forever, don’t let me ruin it for you!”

If he was being true with himself, Minho’s motivation to go - which had always been low - had just plummeted to zero, though.

“Yeah, we have…” Changbin agreed, though. “If it’s really ok for you…?” 

“Of course!” 

Minho sighed, tuning the conversation out as he turned around to fit better against Chan. He didn’t want to think about tomorrow and leaving the bed and Chan behind for activities he really didn’t care for. He just wanted to enjoy cuddling with Chan for as long as he could. 

Speaking of Chan, he wouldn’t be the leader he was if he didn’t instinctively feel that something was off with Minho.

“Min? You good?” He asked quietly, and Minho shrugged in answer. Chan rubbed his arm comfortingly. “What’s going on?”

Minho sighed, but decided to tell Chan; Chan might stop prodding if he didn’t answer, but that didn’t mean he would stop worrying, and he didn’t want that for Chan.

“I really don’t feel like going to the park tomorrow. They’ll just drag me onto all those tall rides and I’m really not looking forward to spending my whole day off stressed out of my mind. And even if they let me back out of going on all those rides, what’s there in it for me except standing around to wait for everyone to come off the rides again? And then listen to them talk excitedly about how cool the ride was, without being able to relate.”

Chan hummed in understanding. “Are you saying you’d rather stay in?”

Minho shrugged. “At least in the morning. Get a good sleep-in, and then maybe visit my family in the afternoon.”

“If you don’t feel like going, that’s ok, hyung.” Changbin assured him, too. “We’ll plan something we’ll all be a hundred percent on board with for next time.”

“Yeah. No one’s going to blame you for not wanting to spend your day off stressed.” Chan nuzzled his face into Minho’s hair and placed a kiss against his head. “Instead, we could just spend a lazy morning cuddling in bed, if that’s something you’d rather do…”

A shiver went down Minho’s spine at the suggestive undertone in Chan’s hushed voice, but one of the pleasant kind. If only he weren’t so tired right now… Ok, and if Changbin wasn’t literally not even two meters away from them, and all the other members right there next door, too. But, tomorrow…

Minho shook his head internally, dispelling such thoughts for the time being.

“Yeah, that’s something I’d much rather do.” He conceded, a little proud of the stability of his voice. 

“I guess that’s settled, then…”

Minho took a deep breath, masking his next shudder with adjusting his position and ultimately relaxing into Chan’s hold. Despite the multitude of thoughts now coursing through his mind, he fell asleep rather quickly.

***

Minho slept in late, not even stirring when Changbin got up and left with the other members early in the morning. And still, he was awake before Chan. As much as he wanted to stay in bed all cuddled up with Chan, his body had other ideas, though. As carefully as he could, he slipped out of bed and to the bathroom. If he was quick enough, maybe he could return before Chan woke up… And yet, brushing his teeth was a must.

Chan was still asleep anyway when he returned and slipped back into bed. Even asleep, Chan didn’t waste time to cuddle up to Minho as soon as he felt his presence, though, trapping him in a tight embrace. Well, not that Minho minded, as it gave him the perfect excuse to make himself comfortable using Chan’s chest as a pillow. The sound of Chan’s steady heartbeat and the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest almost succeeded in lulling him back to sleep, but eventually he felt a hand gently petting his back, running up to card through his hair and alerting him that Chan wasn’t quite as asleep anymore as he’d thought. Chan’s hand stilled in response to Minho’s little jump as he jolted fully awake again.

“Hey…” Chan resumed his gentle petting, hand dropping back to Minho’s shoulder. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

Minho shook his head, and Chan let out a little sigh.

“Good… I was hoping I wouldn’t, but… I really need you to move for a second, I gotta use the bathroom.”

Minho groaned with a little pout in response, but rolled off Chan to let him get up.

“I’ll be right back.” Chan leaned down to place a quick peck on Minho’s lips once he’d gotten out of bed, his own lips quirking up in a smile as he smelled the toothpaste on Minho. “Wait for me.”

Minho had absolutely no intentions to move, and that was why Chan found him in the exact same spot he had left him in when he returned. In fact, he only moved when he spotted Chan in his peripheral vision, and just to reach out with both arms to make grabby hands at him. Chan chuckled, quickly climbing back on the bed and over Minho, allowing him to wrap his arms around him and pull him down for a kiss. Chan had brushed his teeth, too, Minho discovered with appreciation. This made things… a lot more pleasant, and he deepened the kiss while fully pulling Chan down onto himself. Chan didn’t resist, even though he stayed annoyingly in control of how much weight he was putting on Minho.

“You’re eager this morning…” He mumbled against Minho’s lips when they took a short break for air.

Minho bit his lip, and the way he released it slowly from between his teeth, wetting it with his tongue afterwards had Chan dive in for more kisses without even thinking about it.

“You’re one to talk…!” Minho panted when they parted once more from the now significantly more heated kiss. “I thought we’d planned lazy morning cuddles!”

“Are you complaining?” Chan asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he smirked down at Minho, who snorted in response and buried a hand in Chan’s unruly curls to pull him down again.

“Does it  _ look  _ like I’m complaining?!”

Before Chan could answer, Minho had pulled him into an almost aggressive kiss. Chan couldn’t help but tease Minho, though, keeping his responses slow and measured on purpose, sensual and enticing but not matching Minho’s in desperation. Minho had to adjust his pace to match Chan’s eventually, and his frustration translated into pulls on Chan’s hair; he was truly giving Chan a hard time trying to keep his pace as frustratingly slow as he wanted it with that, but Chan didn’t lose his control even once. 

“You’re  _ really  _ eager this morning…” Chan murmured against Minho’s lips when he broke the kiss again eventually, between pecks. “Is there something specific you want?”

Minho’s breath hitched and a shiver went through his entire body at the tone Chan used. He squirmed involuntarily, and his hips bucked up, against Chan’s. Now, what he came in contact with there had him freeze immediately, eyes widening as he looked up at Chan. Chan didn’t move, save for one eyebrow that rose questioningly on his forehead.

Minho exhaled slowly, shakily. “You…” He swallowed thickly, trying again. “You are-... hard.”

“Hmm.” Chan hummed, not denying it. “And you aren’t exactly soft, either.”

The beginnings of a blush tinted Minho’s cheeks, and he had to fight his body to stay still.

“I’m-... not.” He admitted. “But, do you-...?”

Chan’s expression softened. “I’m down for whatever. But it’s up to you. I’d be just as content cuddling you for the next two hours as I’d be making you an incoherent mess on my cock again.”

Minho spluttered, the shade of pink coloring his face and ears intensifying, and tried to hide his face behind his hands.

“Hyung!” He complained. “You can’t just- What the- Are you for  _ real?!” _

Chan laughed quietly, placing a sweet kiss to the one part of Minho’s forehead that was left uncovered by his hands before rolling off Minho and getting comfortable next to him instead.

“I am very much for real, love. I told you before, what I want is to give you everything you want.”

A familiar feeling coiled in Minho’s stomach, and once again he bit his lips as the sheer  _ want  _ became more prominent. And, if Chan was offering, they both wanted it, they were alone at home and had the time… what was stopping them? It was ridiculous, Minho concluded, lowering his hands from his still scarlet face and willing to calm his blush down. He didn't quite manage, but at least he got his voice steady, determined, when he replied.

"I want you." Was his short answer. "I want you… inside me. I want to sleep with you. Except, not sleep, but-..." he broke off as he saw the expression on Chan's face, overcome with both desire and fondness. Still, Minho couldn't go on, not without feeling like he would combust from the inside out. And yet, he'd managed to convey what he wanted already, so…

"You can have me how ever you want, love." Chan reassured him, leaning in to kiss Minho again. This time, Minho met him halfway, and neither could say who was at fault for letting the kiss get hotter and hotter, soon enticing lips to leave lips and trail down jawlines and necks and collarbones and chests… actually, only one set of lips wandered like that, and it was Minho's. If Chan said he could have him how ever he wanted, he would not decline the invitation. He wanted to explore Chan, much like Chan had explored him other times before. 

With deft movements, he got Chan to get rid of his shirt, hands roaming the pale expanses of his chest and stomach while he found Chan’s lips for another kiss. Despite his desire to explore, he soon found his hands had found what there was to find on Chan’s torso and trailed lower.

“Go on.” Chan encouraged him with a raspy voice when Minho’s hand paused at his waistband. The pure lust sounding in Chan’s voice spurred Minho on, pushing past the elastic to find Chan’s cock heavy and hard underneath. Chan groaned as he broke the kiss, head falling back and eyes shut while he took deep breaths. “Your hands feel so good, kitten…”

Minho’s heart stuttered as Chan’s words went straight to his own cock. Every minute reaction he could wring from Chan did; he doubted there was anything in the world that could turn him on as hard and fast as knowing he brought Chan at least as much pleasure as he did him.

If there was one thing about Chan that Minho found equal parts exciting and frustrating, though, it was his self control. And while Chan took his time simply enjoying what Minho wanted to give him for a while, his selfless being soon didn’t allow him to only be on the receiving end. 

“Min, love…” he spoke up while holding Minho by the hips and getting him to pay attention to his words rather than his body for a change. “Can I return the favour?”

Minho wanted to say no, wanted to keep just enjoying being the one giving Chan pleasure and taking none for himself, but… the weight of Chan’s hands on his hips registered, heavy and firm, the presence nearly searing him through the fabric of his sweatpants. His mind suddenly unable to process a single thought that could be translated into something he could voice, he merely nodded, and then Chan was helping him out of his clothes while shedding what was left of his own as well. They fell into bed again, Minho landing on top of Chan as he held him firmly by his hips, hands wandering to span over his ass as soon as they got settled.

“You’re so hot, kitten…” Chan purred himself before capturing Minho’s lips in a kiss and squeezing his ass. Minho rocked his hips back, into Chan’s hands, and Chan took it as invitation to massage his cheeks, spreading them occasionally before eventually running one hand between them and over his puckered hole. Minho let out a breathy moan against Chan’s lips, breaking the kiss as he bucked into Chan’s hands. 

With a light smack to Minho’s ass, barely more than a tap, Chan let go of it and instead held Minho in place with one arm around his waist while he leaned over to his bedside table to get the bottle of lube. As soon as Chan brought it closer, though, Minho took it out of Chan’s hand.

“Teach me?” He asked with a coyness he had no idea where it came from. 

“Teach you?” Chan repeated, tilting his head curiously. “What do you want me to teach you, kitten?”

Minho bit his lips, rolling them between his teeth as he fought the stupid blush rising to his cheeks again. 

“Teach me how to prep myself.”

Chan’s breath hitched, and Minho could feel his dick twitch with interest where it was trapped between their stomachs.

“Oh… ok. You mean… You haven’t… Played with yourself yet? Never done anything to play with your ass?”

Minho shook his head.

“Between you, Changbin-hyung and my own research, I’ve heard one too many warnings about being careful not to hurt myself, but even with you prepping me before I’m still unsure about how to do it safely myself.”

“Hmm…” Chan hummed, wondering briefly if they hadn’t been a bit too overzealous in their warnings. But… if this was what they ultimately led to, he couldn’t bring himself to feel bad about it. “Ok, I’ll teach you, baby. Turn around.”

Minho gave him a questioning look. “How so?”

With his hands once again firmly on Minho’s hips, Chan turned him around so he was resting with his back against Chan’s broad chest while Chan sat up a little. “Like this.” He murmured, practically wrapping himself around Minho. Minho shifted a little, until he was resting comfortably, head pillowed on Chan’s shoulder and neck bared for Chan’s kisses. Chan didn’t let the invitation go unanswered, nibbling gently on the sensitive skin of Minho’s neck, while adjusting his hold on Minho as well with an arm across his stomach; the other found Minho’s hand of the same side, interlacing their fingers and leading their intertwined hands to the center of Minho’s body. 

“Open your legs, love. Hook them over mine.” Chan instructed, helping Minho as he followed the order. His shaky breaths at the marvellous sight of Minho spread open and vulnerable on top of him went unnoticed by Minho, as he was too busy with his own breathing when Chan closed both their hands around Minho’s cock. Minho attempted to arch into the touch, but both his new position and Chan holding him down prevented it. 

“So sensitive, my kitten…” Chan mouthed against the shell of Minho’s ear, kissing the spot just beneath it. “Are you sure you’ll be able to prep yourself if you are this sensitive to every single touch?”

Minho whined in the back of his throat as Chan took their hands away from his cock again, just to have them cup his balls next, and his whine became a hiss. Another bucking of his hips was impeded by Chan’s hold, and Minho took deep breaths to calm himself. Why did every single one of Chan’s touches have to drive him crazy, though?! It was unfair.

“I will.” He managed to answer Chan’s question without too prominent of a tremble in his voice eventually. “I’ll learn. Please, show me?”

“Of course, baby.” Chan hummed. “Anything for my kitten.”

He let go of Minho’s hand to take the lube again, uncapping it. 

“Your hand.” He demanded, and poured a nice amount of the slippery substance over Minho’s fingers. Dropping the bottle, Chan took Minho’s hand in his once more, coating Minho’s fingers with the lube before bringing their hands between Minho’s legs again. 

Minho jumped slightly at the feeling of the slightly colder substance on his hot skin, but Chan distracted him from the feeling quickly with kisses to his neck. 

“There, love. Relax.” He purred between kisses, and Minho did his best to follow his words. It wasn’t the easiest task when Chan was moving their joined hands over the underside of his balls, between his cheeks and to the bottom of the cleft, over his entrance. “Relax. I got you. And you know you have to relax for this, don’t you.”

Minho did, and with deep breaths he managed to lose himself in the feeling, yearning for the fingers Chan was trailing over his hole to finally dip inside him.

“Are you ready, baby?” Chan asked eventually, and Minho nodded, humming his affirmation, too, for good measure.

Chan trailed their fingers around his hole once again before resting Minho’s middle finger over the center and starting to apply more pressure. Minho helped, too, and under Chan’s guidance, breached himself. A shuddering breath fluttered past his lips as his finger slipped inside himself, and he squirmed a little.

“Relax, kitten.” Chan continued nuzzling Minho’s neck, placing kisses and small nips along it. “Get used to the feeling, and when you feel like it, start moving again.”

Minho nodded weakly, getting used to the intrusion rather quickly, though. 

“There you go…” Chan encouraged softly, his hand still on Minho’s when Minho started moving it again, pressing his finger further into himself. “That’s it. Feel good yet?”

Minho nodded.

“That’s good.” Chan commented, adjusting his hold on Minho’s hand so his fingers could once again direct Minhos. “Now, try this…” He pressed Minho’s finger further inside, yet at the same time, up. 

Minho’s breath hitched as he barely brushed against the edge of his prostate, and Chan pulled him back a little.

“You might want to avoid that for now, with how sensitive you are. Try pressing against your walls further down instead so you can put a second finger in.”

Minho frowned, wanting to chase the pleasurable feeling touching his prostate gave him, but he knew Chan was right, and once again, he did what Chan told him. It was a strange sensation, still, and he didn’t know what exactly he was doing until Chan guided him again. He went pliant under Chan’s hands once more, practically letting Chan finger him open with his own finger.

“You ready for a second finger, love?” Chan asked eventually, and Minho nodded. Chan pulled his finger out, arranging Minho’s ring finger next to his middle finger and making sure both were sufficiently slicked up before pushing them in again.

Minho gasped at the feeling, trying to buck down on his fingers, but Chan wouldn’t allow it. 

“Use your fingers to reach deeper, and keep your hips still. Please.”

It was then Minho was reminded of Chan’s own hard-on, laying forgotten in favour of prepping him. He figured the least he could do as Chan took his time with him was not make his life harder. 

Chan guided Minho’s hand again, using his fingers to stretch his rim, until he eventually decided he was getting loose enough for more and pressed his own finger between Minho’s, scissoring them apart.

Minho let out a small cry, and Chan stilled his movement.

“You good?”

Minho nodded. “Yeah. Just… surprised.”

Chan hummed in understanding, using the thumb of his free hand to pet Minho’s stomach.

“I’ll warn you next time.” He conceded. “Try scissoring your fingers by yourself now.”

Minho swallowed thickly but tried his best to follow Chan’s instructions.

“This… Is harder than I thought.” He admitted eventually, his hand going slack in Chan’s again.

“Well… There’s another angle that might be easier for you…” Chan mused, and Minho turned his head to look up at Chan. 

“There is?” 

Chan hummed. “Yeah. You’ll have to roll off me for that, onto your side.” He instructed and carefully pulled Minho’s fingers out of him, before nudging him in the right direction without ever letting go of his lubed up hand while Minho followed.

“Like this…?” Minho wondered once he was lying on his side, Chan once more wrapping himself around him from behind and nudging his legs up.

“Yeah… You’ll see. Arch your back.” 

Confused but trusting, Minho did as Chan told him, and before long Chan was guiding Minho’s hand back to his ass, from behind. Minho wouldn’t believe it at first, but as Chan pushed his fingers back into him, he nearly choked in surprise at how much deeper he managed to reach now. 

“There. Better?”

Minho’s mind blanked and he didn’t find the words for a coherent answer, nodding blindly instead.

“Perfect.” Chan purred, guiding Minho once more through pushing against his rim, scissoring his fingers and loosening himself up. Minho’s breathing became shakier over time, his arousal mounting, until Chan held his hand still again.

“You don’t want to cum just yet, do you? Just from your fingers...”

Freezing, Minho shook his head, and Chan kissed the back of his neck. 

“Thought so. Let’s try a third finger, shall we?”

Minho nodded, and Chan helped him rearrange his fingers again.

Minho moaned loudly as the stretch became much more prominent, and yet he knew from experience he would still need more before he could accommodate Chan’s cock. How he was ever supposed to manage to loosen himself up for  _ that _ , however, was still a mystery to him. He was already at three fingers and yet the stretch was nowhere near what it was like when Chan had three of his fingers inside him; and he needed four of Chan’s to be ready for Chan’s cock. 

“Hyung, I-... It won’t be enough, will it? My fingers. They won’t… I won’t be loose enough, will I?” He worried, but Chan soothed him quickly.

“Don’t worry about it, kitten. I got you, and I won’t do anything as long as you’re not prepared enough.” He kissed Minho’s neck again, just before Minho felt something else prodding at his rim along with his own fingers.

“H-hyung?”

“Relax, love.” Chan hummed, and as soon as Minho did, he felt one of Chan’s fingers slide into him along his own fingers. A half moan, half whine ripped itself from Minho’s throat, and he rocked back against their joined hands. Chan let him, holding steady and letting Minho impale himself until both their fingers went as deep as they would go.

“You- you’re driving me crazy, hyung!” Minho panted, but he was unable to keep the tension in his body required for the arch up and was forced to relax against Chan again. “Please, move, hyung. Please, more-...!”

Chan didn’t need to be asked twice and started moving their hands again. He adjusted them, replacing one of Minho’s fingers with a second of his own, and worked to stretch him further. Meanwhile, Minho lost all coherency, babbling mindlessly between moans and involuntary jerks of his body.

“And here I thought you wanted to learn how to prep yourself…” Chan chuckled eventually, when Minho had taken the chance to rock back onto their combined fingers as far as he could once more.

“Shut up, hyung.” Minho panted. “Just, fuck- please, I need more!”

Chan chuckled again, urging Minho to turn his head so he could kiss him before pulling their fingers out of Minho again.

“Hyung, I said  _ more _ , not-”

“I do have to take our fingers out to put my dick in, don’t you think?” Chan interrupted him, and Minho went quiet instantly. “So impatient…” He chastised jokingly, and he could see even with Minho turned the other way how his face colored deeper than what their activities had already managed. 

Chan understood Minho’s impatience well, though, as his own patience was reaching its limits by now, and he hurried to put on a condom.

“Like this ok, or do you want a different position?” He asked Minho as soon as he was done, causing Minho’s head to whip around to stare at him in bewilderment.

“Like… this? Is this- Is that even possible?”

Chan chuckled, endeared by Minho’s still prevailing innocence despite everything. “Oh, absolutely.”

Minho’s gaze darkened with interest.

“If it is… I want to try it!”

Minho’s eagerness sent a rush through Chan that, if it had lasted any longer, could have been enough to drive him over the edge. Getting a grip on himself, though, he settled down behind Minho again, hand on his hip to guide him. 

“Pull your legs up and arch your back for me.” He lined himself up once Minho followed his instructions. “Ready?”

Minho wriggled with impatience, voice breathy as he answered: “Never been readier…!”

Chan chuckled, kissing the back of Minho’s neck before starting to push against his rim. Minho was well prepped, and it gave easily under the pressure. Still, Chan had to go slowly, and even though he did, Minho was still overwhelmed.

Minho was sure no matter how often they did this, he would never get used to the feeling of Chan filling him up, stretching him so wide and reaching impossibly deep once he bottomed out. He felt as if Chan was able to reach into the furthest corners of his being when they were like this, filling up every last bit of his existence with his presence. It was exhilarating and intimidating at the same time, but above all addicting.

Especially when Chan started moving, dragging his heavy cock over his most sensitive spot with every push and pull.

Minho cried out at the sensation that sent jolts of pleasure through him that were so intense they almost hurt. Chan wrapped his arms around him, pulling his back against his chest in a tender hug, while his hips worked on absolutely undoing him. Minho barely felt the kisses Chan also peppered his neck and shoulders with, clutching at Chan’s arms purely for the sake of holding on to something.

Minho didn’t notice how his blunt nails dug into the skin of Chan’s arms, leaving welts and scratches in their wake, but to Chan they served as fuel to spur him on. The more intense the pleasure Minho felt, the harder he clawed, and Chan lived for that proof that he was succeeding in undoing Minho. If the scratches were deep enough to stay after they finished here, he would wear them proudly as a reminder of how good he’d made Minho feel. 

Soon, he had to shift his hold on Minho, though, as Minho squirmed against him, chasing Chan’s cock every time he pulled out and working against Chan. With a firm grip, he held Minho’s hips in place to drive into him in long, deep thrusts. 

Minho whined, moaned, gasped with every thrust, trying to fight Chan’s hold to chase the pleasure he craved on his own, but Chan wouldn’t let him.

“Hyung!” He eventually called out with effort. “Please, hyung, Channie hyung, please- I- I need- Need more!” He sounded like he was close to tears. Chan pulled Minho against himself, burying himself deep inside him.

“More? Ok. What more do you want, baby?”

Minho let out a sob, wriggling as best as he could on Chan’s cock.

“More… Need you to- to reach, to touch-” He shook his head, frustrated that he wasn’t finding the right words to convey what he needed. “I need you to hit me better, in that spot, that one-... You’re driving me crazy brushing over it but never  _ hitting  _ it!”

“You want a different angle.” Chan concluded, and Minho thought about it for a second, then nodded.

“Alright.” Chan conceded, rolling his hips once more before pulling out and shifting into a kneeling position. He pulled Minho with him, but bent him over once he was on his knees. “Chest down, ass up, and arch your back, ok?”

Minho’s heart raced as he did as Chan instructed, once again feeling oh so exposed. When he was with Chan, he found, he not only didn’t mind that feeling, but craved it, though. He wanted to show himself off to Chan, wanted to invite him to see all of him, to touch him wherever he wanted. And the best was, Chan did. Chan took his time looking at him, always with the most appreciative glint in his eyes, and he touched him, like… Like he was simultaneously the most fragile and precious thing in the world, and at the same time as if he wanted to engrave the feeling of every one of Minho’s dips and curves against his own hands, arms, body. 

With one hand spanning over the small of Minho’s back, pushing him down, while the other pulled his hips and ass back and up, Chan lined himself up again and pushed into Minho once more. And this time, there was no doubt he hit all the spots Minho could ever dream of, judging by Minho’s choked cry and the way his whole body tensed up with a shudder.

“There?” Chan still asked, fully aware of how unnecessary the question was.

Minho took a moment to catch his breath. “F-fuck, yes. There. Right there!”

Once again, Chan held Minho’s hips still to keep him from chasing his cock when he pulled out, but eventually, after Chan had well and truly pushed him half through the mattress a number of times with his thrusts, Minho gave up and let Chan have his way with him. He lacked the strength in his muscles to do much more than keep his body from falling apart completely anyway. And even that became a struggle eventually, as he felt like any moment now, he would disintegrate into dust, bursting apart at the seams if Chan pushed in just one more time- or maybe at the next thrust-

“Hyu-hyung!” Minho sobbed eventually, louder, actually distinguishable in the midst of his moans and incoherent babbling. “Hyung…! So- Please, I can’t take- can’t take anymore!” He panted, putting a valiant effort into pushing his body off the mattress with his hands. 

Chan stilled his hips, helping Minho up and into his lap where he could hold him close in a hug. 

“Please, Channie hyung... I need to come, please…!” Minho’s voice nearly failed him, but Chan heard him anyway.

“Touch yourself, love. I got you. I’m close, too.” Chan murmured next to Minho’s ear, nuzzling into his neck as he swiveled his hips, cock shifting inside Minho and drawing a whimper out of him. “Touch yourself and come for me, kitten.”

Minho’s breath hitched, but he did reach down to wrap his hand around his own cock. Another sob wrung itself out of his throat as the sensation was just too much, and he nearly let go again. Chan caught his hand, though, and closed it around Minho’s cock again, his own holding it in place.

“Hyung! P-please…!” He begged, without knowing what he was begging for. 

Chan held him tighter with an arm around his waist, then pulled out and drove himself deep into Minho’s heat again, the motion driving Minho into fucking into the circle of his and Chan’s hands around his cock.

Minho’s breath caught and was practically punched out again with Chan’s next thrust. It was erratic, uneven, and Minho was sure his heartbeat was the same. His vision swam, going black at times just to spark in blinding white in the next moment, blur, and go black again in a never ending cycle. Vaguely, in the distance, he heard Chan groan eventually, his thrusts stuttering and speeding up, and driving Minho to a point where he didn’t know if his vision was black or white or blurry, if his body felt hot or cold or if he even had a body to begin with.

He never found out how it happened, but when the world came back into focus, he was lying down again, draped across Chan’s chest and held safely in the circle of his arms.

“Hey, beautiful…” Chan smiled, booping his nose ever so slightly when Minho lifted his head to look up at him. “Are you with me again?”

Minho hummed, his expression reflecting his confusion as he looked around to orient himself.

“What- what happened? Did I pass out?”

Chan shrugged lightly, brushing Minho’s hair out his forehead tenderly.

“I’m not sure. It didn’t look like it, but you weren’t exactly responsive after you came. And then you fell asleep while I was cleaning us up.”

Minho’s eyes widened. “I  _ what  _ now? You already- Oh god, how long was I out for?!”

Chan chuckled, caressing Minho’s face lightly as he cupped it. “Not long, don’t worry, love. Maybe ten minutes, at most.”

Minho shook his head, incredulous, before he let it drop to rest on Chan’s chest again.

“Incredible… I barely remember climaxing. I remember nothing after that. You- you literally- I guess you could say you truly fucked my brains out…”

Chan sputtered slightly, laughing afterwards.

“I guess you could. Did you like it?”

Minho lifted his head again, frowning up at Chan.

“Did I  _ like  _ it?! I- Hyung, this was literally- I don’t even know! This is not exactly normal for sex, right? This doesn’t happen often, does it? It’s like, a one-of-a-kind experience, a unique kind of high, and it was so long, so  _ intense  _ , I don’t think-” Minho broke off, shaking his head. “I’m pretty sure you are ruining me for sex with anyone else to come. I can’t imagine anyone else to ever measure up to you, anyone else to ever manage to make me feel like you do. And this is only, what, the third time we really sleep with each other!”

Chan laughed quietly, shaking his head as he dropped his hands from Minho’s face to trail them down his body, drawing invisible patterns on Minho’s still heated skin. He didn’t comment, though. He didn’t want to sound presumptuous and agree with Minho, nor did he want to give Minho too unrealistic expectations. Chan knew, after all, that it wasn’t every day Minho would come across potential partners who’d take care of him as well as he did, who put Minho’s pleasure so far above their own as he did. And probably even rarer among those who did would be those who were as well endowed as he was, those able to keep up with Minho’s demands for more, for deeper and harder and faster and just  _ more. _

“Hyung, if you keep doing that-...” Minho eventually spoke up, pulling Chan out of his thoughts again.

“Hmm?” Chan hummed, confusion evident in his tone. “If I keep doing what? What’s happening? Sorry, love, I kinda spaced out…”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Minho chuckled, stretching to kiss the underside of Chan’s jaw, and then properly when Chan lifted his head to connect their lips.

“If you keep touching me like that, I’ll go hard again.” Minho elaborated when they broke their kiss. “Actually…” He wriggled his hips a little, and Chan could distinctly feel Minho already filling up again. Interested, he cocked an eyebrow at Minho with a small smirk, but stilled his hands for the time being.

“Do you  _ want  _ to get hard again?”

Minho’s expression became suspicious, and it reflected in his tone.

“What happens if I do get hard again?”

“Well, if you’re hard again, we can go again. And you can come again, if you’re lucky.”

Minho’s eyes widened. 

“That’s possible?!” 

“It sure is.” Chan confirmed, fingers twitching but not moving from their spots just yet. “Do you want to try it?”

Minho bit his lip, but after a rather short moment of deliberation he nodded, and Chan let his hands resume their path.

“Let’s not rush or try to force it, though, ok?” Chan adverted carefully. “If it happens, it happens, and if it doesn’t… We’ll have plenty of other opportunities for it.”

Minho agreed easily, but Chan’s hands were truly working wonders on his body again, already. At least getting hard again would be no problem for him, at all. Before long, he was already bucking his hips in search for friction again, practically riding Chan’s thigh.

Chan let him; encouraged him, in fact, as he cupped his ass and aided his movements while keeping Minho’s mouth busy with kisses. And yet, Minho wasn’t entirely satisfied with… just  _ that. _

“What-... What about you, hyung?” He asked, pulling back, out of the kiss.

“About me? What about me?”

Minho frowned. “You… You’re not…” He gesticulated in the direction of Chan’s crotch. “I don’t want to do this if you’re not having fun, too.”

Chan’s expression softened to one so full of love it nearly took Minho’s breath away.

“Oh, kitten…” He sighed, cupping Minho’s face tenderly and kissing him again, quick but intense. “I am having fun. A lot of fun. I just tend to have a quite long refractory period, especially after coming as hard as I did earlier. But just because my dick isn’t going hard doesn’t mean I’m not enjoying myself.”

Minho didn’t quite believe him and it was obvious in his expression.

“I promise you, I’m getting as much pleasure from this as you are, baby. Even if it doesn’t show.”

Minho hummed in thought, still not quite satisfied.

“But, you said  _ we  _ could go again…” He reminded Chan skeptically.

“And we can. You can always top me instead.”

Minho choked on air, propping himself up to stare down at Chan incredulously.

“You- you don’t-... Do you actually  _ mean  _ that?!” His voice pitched higher than usual as he had to confirm. Chan shrugged, but nodded earnestly.

“Of course. I like it both ways. So, if you want…”

Minho stared at him for a moment longer, but his shocked expression gave way to a curious one eventually.

“I-... I hope you are aware I have literally no idea how-... Hyung. Please.”

Chan chuckled, pulling Minho down for a kiss, slow and reassuring.

“I do, love. And it’s ok. I got you. Why don’t you start by prepping me, hm?” He suggested, and “Don’t worry, there isn’t really anything you can do wrong.” he thought to add as worry clouded Minho’s expression. “I’ll guide you.”

And that he did, though he kept it to words only, for the most part, letting Minho explore his body. He was clumsy, but that was expected, and Chan didn’t mind; not at all, since Minho’s clumsiness had him stroke places and hit spots that Chan usually avoided during prep for the spikes of pleasure were  _ really  _ distracting. Since he didn’t have to focus too much on getting himself ready by himself, though, he could just lean back and enjoy while occasionally helping Minho along the way until he felt ready. Or maybe he was getting impatient, even his dick starting to stir again eventually due to the wonderful ways Minho’s fingers worked his body in his inexperience. It wasn’t enough for it to be of any use again already, but Chan was craving the feeling of something bigger, longer, heavier than Minho’s fingers inside him now, anyway. 

With a slightly shaky breath, he reached down to still Minho’s hand eventually. Minho froze, and Chan forced himself to relax and make it obvious for Minho, too.

“I’m ready, kitten. You… You did really great, and I really, really want you inside me now.” Chan’s voice was huskier than he expected, and Minho’s eyes darkened as his momentary worry over potentially having done something wrong vanished. “Come, love. Put on a condom, and please, get inside me.”

Minho swallowed thickly but nodded, scrambling up on the bed to reach for the box in the open drawer of Chan’s nightstand to get a condom. Before he got there, Chan stopped him, though, distracting him by pulling him into a quick kiss.

“You’re so good, baby, you know that?” He kissed him again, before releasing him and gently nudging him towards the bedside table again. “Condom. Quickly. Please.”

Minho gave him a slightly miffed look.

“I could already have it on if you hadn’t distracted me with kisses.”

Chan had to admit he was right, and he did so with a chuckle.

“True. But you were just so kissable. You’re irresistible, you can’t really fault me.”

Minho’s jaw actually dropped as heat crawled up his face once again, and all he could do was sit and stare despite how flustered he felt. Chan chuckled again, reaching out to gently nudge Minho’s chin up to close his mouth with one finger.

“Condom, baby.” He reminded Minho, and Minho jolted, nodding and trying to hurry to comply. Chan stopped him, though. “Easy. Do it right rather than rushed.”

Minho nodded again and slowed down with a deep breath, focusing on the task at hand. Just from Chan’s slow caressing of his body and then his own focus on prepping and exploring Chan, Minho was already at full hardness again, though still quite sensitive, and the way his body jolted a few times, along with the shivers Chan could see running through his body as he rolled on the condom was testament to it. Chan wouldn’t bet on it that Minho was going to last long, but he didn’t mind. He wanted Minho inside him, yes, but he had no doubts about it that he himself wouldn’t be cumming again so soon. This was for Minho, and he would just take what pleasure derived from giving Minho his.

As soon as Minho was ready, extra lube on his length and all, Chan got comfortable and pulled Minho over him, once again distracting him with a short kiss.

“Go on, then, kitten. Just go on ahead, ok? I’m ready.” He encouraged Minho as he broke the kiss, and Minho nodded, scooting down Chan’s body to kneel between his legs at the same time as Chan pulled his legs up, his knees to his chest, exposing himself to Minho.

Emboldened by the way Chan offered himself up, Minho lined himself up and experimentally pushed forward. Chan hummed, clearly pleased, even though Minho didn’t come close to breaching him yet.

“That’s it, love. Don’t be shy, you’re going to have to push more at first.”

Minho nodded slowly, fully focused as he pushed harder, though still tentative. Slowly, Chan’s entrance gave way, the head of Minho’s cock breaching it, and Chan let out a shaky breath. Minho didn’t push further, and once Chan opened his eyes again (he hadn’t even noticed he’d closed them), one glance at his face told Chan what it was that made him hesitate.

“You’re not going to hurt me, kitten. You prepped me well enough. Move whenever you feel like it.”

Minho’s eyes widened, some level of uncertainty still in them, but he pushed forward, encouraged by the way Chan held his gaze, until he bottomed out. Then, it was on him to feel overwhelmed, arms trembling and forcing him to lower himself onto Chan as he caught his breath. 

Chan let his legs fall to either side of Minho, hugging him instead and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“You feel so good, baby. Take your time.” He reassured him, and a shudder ran through Minho’s body before he propped himself up again, not without a certain difficulty.

“You-... You’re really tight, hyung. It’s-... It’s a lot.”

A small smirk played on Chan’s lips, and he clenched around Minho on purpose. In an immediate response, Minho cried out, jerking back before hastily burying himself deep in Chan again with a groan. 

Chan’s eyelids fluttered, too, as he was taken over by momentary pleasure. They flew back open when Minho hit his chest, though.

“That was mean!” He hissed, and Chan shuddered, a small moan tumbling past his lips as he caught Minho’s hand.

“Sorry, love.” He sounded anything but, and Minho was well aware of it. He glared at Chan, but Chan merely smirked back. He didn’t clench down on him again, though, nor did he move, at all, in fact.

Minho really appreciated it. He’d meant it when he said Chan was really tight, and he had not been ready. The sensation was really overwhelming, and he wasn’t sure he could handle it. Just his little jerk and push had already shot such intense pleasure through his body he wasn’t sure yet how he was supposed to survive this experience. 

Still, over the next few minutes, he got used to the feeling, and longed to move again. And so he did.

Under him, Chan gasped, and Minho was reminded that he had not warned Chan that he was going to move. He was about to apologize when Chan cut him off, though.

“God, yes, kitten!” Chan near whispered, voice revering as if in a prayer. “You feel so good.”

Chan’s praise spurred Minho on, all thoughts of apology forgotten, and he rocked into Chan in shallow thrusts. It was electrifying, the amount of pleasure shooting through him with every millimeter he moved, but at the same time it felt like it wasn’t enough, and he became bolder. 

“That’s it, love. That’s it, fuck, yes, baby!” Chan spurred him on as Minho drew further out and pushed in faster. His hands bunched in the sheets underneath him at first, but he wasn’t able to keep them off Minho for long before they flew up to his hips and aided Minho’s movement. 

Minho felt grateful for the help, his legs near giving out under the pleasure coursing through him and making thrusting hard, and he wasn’t too sure he wouldn’t pull out too far eventually as his mind grew hazier with pleasure. With Chan guiding him, those worries lessened and his focus shifted more towards just feeling. Still, he did try his best to read in Chan’s moans what made him feel best, trying to do that again, and again, mounting Chan’s pleasure as well.

He was successful in his endeavour, as Chan’s moans became breathier, his body twitching and shuddering more, but at the same time he had a feeling Chan was growing impatient by the minute. And eventually, he was proven right as Chan snapped, holding Minho’s hips still, cock buried deep inside him. 

“You are doing so well, kitten, so well-” Chan panted. “But you’re driving me crazy. I need-... Just a moment.” 

A shudder ran through Minho’s entire body. He was pushing Chan to the edge? But… A glance down confirmed what he suspected, Chan’s dick was still almost completely soft.

“I’m not going to come, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Chan chuckled, noticing where Minho was looking. “I can’t. But that doesn’t mean that you torturing my prostate isn’t driving me insane, anyway. And you’re not close to done yet, are you?”

Perhaps strangely enough, Minho wasn’t, no, and he shook his head to let Chan know as much. Chan swallowed thickly, but a determined sparkle flashed in his eyes.

“We gotta do something about that, now don’t we?” He tilted his head as he looked up at Minho with the most innocent expression, just before clenching around him, at the same time as he swiveled his hips. 

Minho’s arms, holding him up as he leaned over Chan, buckled, and he fell on top of Chan. His hips still stayed in place, though, as Chan held him there while he chuckled in Minho’s ear.

“Did you like that?”

Did Minho like that? Well-... His body sure answered that for him!

“Mind if I flip us?” Chan asked, and Minho shook his head. He was useless on top right now, his legs feeling like jelly, his entire focus on one point and one point only, and not in a productive way. At least Chan was still functional, and he flipped them effortlessly, without letting Minho slip out even the tiniest bit. And then Chan was kneeling over Minho, sinking himself down on Minho’s cock, clenching down as he sheathed as much of him as physically possible and swivelled again.

Minho whimpered, hands flying up to Chan’s hips in an attempt to keep him still.

“Do you want me to stop?” Chan asked, stilling his movement for the time being regardless of what Minho’s answer would be; and making Minho realize exactly what it was he  _ didn’t  _ want. Minho shook his head, and Chan’s earlier smirk returned.

With Minho’s cock buried deep inside him, he rolled and swivelled his hips a few times more, before he started pulling off and sinking down in between once again, too. Minho’s hands clutched uselessly at Chan’s hips, using them more as an anchor than to try and guide them. His fingers dug harshly into Chan’s flesh, but Chan didn’t seem to mind; if anything, he enjoyed it, and he did his best to perform whatever necessary to make Minho dig not just his fingers but also his fingernails into his skin.

Chan riding him was pure torture, Minho decided. Delicious, infinitely pleasurable torture, but torture nonetheless. From his vantage point, Chan wasn’t just controlling any and all pleasure going to and coming from Minho’s dick, but he also had prime access to the rest of his torso, and boy did he make use of it! Chan’s caresses were light, ghost-like even, but they sent violent shudders through Minho’s body as they flitted over his skin, touching, pressing and brushing just the right spots to rile Minho up until he felt like nothing more than an extremely high strung bundle of electricity; and he had to move, he had to find an outlet for that electricity, that buzzing under his skin, he had to- had to-...!

As if sensing exactly what Minho needed, Chan flipped them again, laying back as he pulled his legs up and let Minho lean over him, pound into him.

“That’s it, love, take what you need.” Chan sounded slightly breathless, too, but it barely registered with Minho as he chased his high. 

He was beautiful like this, Chan found; leaned over him, his arms buckling and trembling, his legs barely in a better state as he tried his best to chase what he needed without shame and with only desperate determination, while practically falling apart from the sheer effort of it. His expression was so sinfully beautiful, too, lips plump as they fell open around panted breaths and breathy moans, eyes in turn scrunched shut with the slightest frown, as if in deep concentration, and a faint sheen of sweat making his skin glisten alluringly in the morning light, all while flushed an adorable shade of pink underneath. He was pretty, and hot, and cute, all in one, and Chan was absolutely smitten with him. 

And then Minho’s expression changed, his hips stuttered, his arms threatened to give in for good. Chan reached up to hold Minho, to help him, giving him the last push he needed by clenching around him. 

With a sound that was half a cry and half a whimper, Minho came, burying himself as deep in Chan as he could before he collapsed on top of him. Chan held him close instinctively, his embrace comforting and safe, while he also helped Minho through his orgasm with his body still around him.

Eventually, Minho wriggled in Chan’s hold, just enough to slip out of Chan, though.

“Too much…” He whispered, sounding apologetic. Chan kissed the top of his head, running a hand through his hair afterwards.

“It’s ok. Take your time, and do what you need.” He reassured him, and Minho relaxed some more in his hold. Chan was fairly sure Minho was actually trying to see if it was possible for a human to melt into another, and he wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea, either, at least temporarily. 

Under gentle caresses, soothing and chaste, Minho eventually found back to himself, the world, and Chan, as the afterglow faded. That didn’t mean he was willing to leave his spot in Chan’s arms, though; the way his bones had been replaced with something that had the consistency and stability of jelly didn’t help him hold on to that spot when Chan decided to move him off himself and onto the mattress, though. At least, Chan didn’t leave, staying within reach most of the time, but at least within sight the whole time as he once again went about cleaning the two of them up.

“We should take a shower.” Chan remarked as he returned to bed after throwing away a wad of now dirty tissues and the condom. “We’re nasty.”

Minho hummed from somewhere under the blankets, sounding vaguely like he was agreeing.

“Can it wait a little longer, though? I don’t think I can stand up again just yet…”

Chan chuckled, getting comfortable and letting Minho latch on to him again. They lay in silence for a while, until Minho spoke up eventually.

“Thank you, hyung.” He started, his voice quiet and barely audible. “For this. For letting me try, even though-... Well. Of course I hadn’t done this before, but- Anyway. Just, thank you.” He finished his slightly rambly, slightly stuttered thank-you.

Chan held him closer, snuggling against him contentedly.

“Of course, love. It wasn’t like it was a sacrifice. And had I not already come earlier, you would definitely have been able to make me cum, too, with that. You were amazing.”

Minho snorted quietly, but he took the compliment anyway.

“I think…” He started again after a moment. “I think I prefer you topping me over the other way around, still, though… I mean, it wasn’t bad, no, but… It’s just… It’s a lot, and I kind of missed, uhm, well… You know, you. Inside me. It didn’t feel… not like it should. I just- I like you inside me, more than being inside you.”

Chan chuckled softly, caressing Minho’s face gently before leaving a small kiss on his forehead.

“Ok, I’ll keep it in mind. I love being inside you, too, so… It’ll be easy to work it out.”

Minho nodded solemnly, and Chan could tell there was something else on his mind. He didn’t have to pry to find out, though, for Minho voiced his thoughts without prompting eventually.

“Is it… weird that I don’t really want to top?” His voice wavered slightly. “I mean, shouldn’t I want to top?”

A light frown shadowed Chan’s expression, but it didn’t seep into his voice, which remained kind and patient as always.

“Not at all.” He emphasized. “There is no right or wrong in this. All that matters is that you enjoy yourself, and whoever you are with does, too. Don’t let anyone judge you for your preferences, as long as they don’t harm anyone; or at least not without explicit consent!”

Minho snorted lightly, too tired to be flustered as he remembered his conversation with Changbin the night before. They fell quiet then, and Minho was about to drift off to sleep, but eventually just tethered along the edge of it for the longest time. 

“We should get up.” Chan eventually cut through the quietude of their room. “It’s getting late, and I have places to be. And so do you. And we both need a shower before we go to those places.” Minho sighed, but Chan was right. He got up with him, and they headed to the bathroom together, in silent understanding. Minho was feeling needy, craving Chan’s contact, while Chan was feeling clingy as well, protective even, so it was no surprise they didn’t detach from each other and stepped into the shower together. 

Chan was oh so gentle with Minho as he helped him in the shower, his touches chaste and effective as he helped Minho wash up, and yet… And yet, Minho was still too sensitive to Chan’s touch. He squirmed and flinched at times, but whined nonetheless when Chan retreated to give him space. They made it through the shower eventually, clean and warm and soft and fragrant from the shampoo and body wash they shared as they practically cuddled under the spray. Chan turned the water off eventually and wrapped Minho in a soft towel first.

“With how sensitive you are, I suppose the shower sex has to wait for now.” Chan joked as he rubbed Minho’s back with the towel. Minho’s gaze snapped up to look at him with a bewildered expression. 

“Wait, are you serious?!” He asked, somewhat breathless as he wasn’t able to fully read the expression on Chan’s face. Chan, in turn, wasn’t sure what Minho meant.

“About what? Having to wait? Pretty much, yeah, since I don’t see neither you nor me rising to the occasion right now; never mind that we don’t exactly have the time for that right now.” Chan answered truthfully, but Minho shook his head.

“Yeah, no, I get that, but- So, shower sex is actually a thing? Not just, I don’t know, some fictional trope? A wet dream, if you want?”

Chan laughed softly, once more endeared by Minho; both by his innocence, as well as his curiosity and genuine humor.

“No, it’s not just fiction.” He answered honestly. “Though I suppose we can only dream about it, right now, in our state.. But… give it a few hours and we can talk again!”

Minho actually paled, quickly shaking his head.

“Not today!” He was quick to refute. “I don’t think I could handle that. But… another day?”

Chan chuckled again, pulling Minho closer by the hips and kissing him softly, innocently.

“Not today, no. But sure, another time, definitely.”

Minho felt warmth surge through him, pooling in his stomach, and internally screamed at his body: he couldn’t possibly be interested  _ again!  _ And just because of a few words from Chan, too!

Resolutely, he shoved all thoughts and feelings of horniness down, determined to ignore them for at  _ least  _ the next twenty four hours, if not longer. Instead, he welcomed the affection permeating his entire being as he snuggled into Chan’s arms, savouring a few more moments of peace and general cuddliness with his  _ boyfriend _ before they had to get dressed and ready and part to go after their own days.


	2. So He's Gone... And Now?

Hey!! Not a chapter, not a new part of the series, just a quick heads up!

I've rewritten/edited this series into making the established pairing 2chan / chanbin / binchan, whatever you want to name the Chan/Changbin ship. So now we have them and Minchan and will eventually have MinBinChan, too. Because yes, I still have a lot planned for this series and now with Changbin in the mix, there are even more ideas coming to mind, so keep looking forward to that!

Anyway, a rereading is not necessary since I didn't change anything except names (and character descriptions/ways of adressing each other, obviously), but I guess it could be nice if you like 2chan and want the 2chan experience of the two parts that are dedicated to them only so far.

I hope you'll approve of this change and will stick around for future parts, and I'm sorry if you don't, but I understand. 

Stay safe, have a good day, see you around, 

Love, DiamondWings


End file.
